La magia más poderosa
by Gandalf3
Summary: Draco ha hecho un trato muy peligroso, en el cual puede ganar un increible poder, o llegar a perder incluso su vida...
1. El trato

LA MAGIA MÁS PODEROSA:  
  
Capitulo 1: El trato  
  
Allí estaba de nuevo, su gran lago rodeado de verde hierba, sus torres elevándose por encima de donde alcanza la vista, sus preciosos y decorados ventanales, sus imponentes portones, sus estatuas... Allí estaba el lugar que adoraba, Hogwarts.  
  
Incluso Draco aparentemente insensible a cualquier, lugar, objeto o persona ajena a él, sintió un escalofrío al ver de nuevo el imponente castillo. Llevaba semanas esperando este momento, semanas enteras dejando volar su ambición, imaginando el terrible aumento de poder que supondría aquel año que empezaba...  
  
Subió con presteza las escaleras que llevaban al portón y entonces oyó esa maldita voz, el único defecto de Hogwarts, un mago considerado poderoso desde su nacimiento... junto con su voz sonaban a coro la de sus lacayos, Weasley y Granger...  
  
¡Potter! - exclamó con desprecio.  
  
Vaya Malfoy, que saludo más efusivo, es evidente que me has echado de menos - contestó Harry.  
  
Malfoy con la siguiente ironía en la punta de la lengua, fue interrumpido por el brillo de los ojos azules de la hermana de Weasley los cuales se quedo mirando. Ron saltó casi de forma automática.  
  
¿Se puede saber que te pasa con mi hermana? - le gritó.  
  
Tranquilo ricachón - dijo con ironía y desprecio. Solo estaba haciendo un recuento rutinario de sus pecas, según mis cálculos tu y tu hermana en pocos años tendréis más pecas que piel.  
  
Salvado - pensó, esa estúpida Weasley le había hecho mostrar debilidad. Sin esperar la respuesta de los que estaban ante el se giró y cruzó el umbral del castillo, a los pocos segundos tenía a sus espaldas a sus dos gorilas que le seguían hasta la entrada a las mazmorras...  
  
  
  
Ese tío me tiene harto - seguía repitiendo Ron minutos después. Acaso no le bastaba con nosotros!! ¿tenía que meterse con mi hermana? Ginny esta acomplejada por sus pecas las odía!!, te juró que cuando....  
  
Ron!! - exclamaron Harry y Hermione a la vez  
  
Creo que deberías tranquilizarte - dijo Hermione intentando apagar el fuego que emanaba de su rostro.  
  
Supongo que sí - dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre uno de los sofás de la sala común.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Hoy le he visto! ¿no es increíble mi suerte? Allí estaba, con mi hermano en la entrada del Castillo, imponente con su nueva túnica.  
  
[...] me miró, e incluso me dirigió la palabra...  
  
entonces dejo de escribir, y una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla para terminar cayendo sobre el diario, el cual cerró de inmediato cuando oyó la voz de Hermione subiendo al dormitorio de Gryffindor.  
  
Hola Ginny, ¿estás llorando? - dijo Hermione.  
  
No -dijo mientras una lagrima caía de su otro ojo.  
  
Hermione cogiendo un espejo se acercó a Ginny y le dijo  
  
Que es lo que ves?  
  
Ginny no respondió. Te diré lo que veo yo - continuó  
  
Un verdadero ángel, en todo su esplendor ¡mírate! Eres preciosa, y vales mucho más que ese asqueroso Malfoy, ¿Qué tal si pides una segunda opinión?- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa picarona.  
  
Apuesto que Harry no opina lo mismo...  
  
Mientras en el dormitorio de Slytherin...  
  
Te lo dije estúpido!! quiero ese libro!! -gritó una voz!  
  
Y yo te dije que te lo conseguiría - respondió Malfoy con la mirada perdida.  
  
Sin embargo no es tan sencillo entrar en el despacho de Dumbledore, me llevará tiempo, planificación, pero lo tendrás, y yo seré recompensado.  
  
Cierto - afirmó la voz Pero recuerda que si fallas, si ME FALLAS, no recibirás nada excepto una descarga de mi varita. - dijo la voz con frialdad  
  
Malfoy empezaba a dudar de la genialidad inicial del trato, sin embargo intentando ocultar su miedo e imitando la frialdad de la voz respondió:  
  
No pienso fallar y ahora márchate el resto no tardará en llegar.  
  
Me marcho, más recuerda que yo siempre estoy cerca.  
  
Se oyó un pequeño chasquido y Draco se dejó caer sobre su cama, maldiciendo su estupidez con una rabia insólita que desembocó en lagrimas, que fueron rápidamente controladas por su corazón. Un corazón frío y calculador que había permanecido así desde su nacimiento y así seguiriá, ajeno al miedo, o a cualquier sentimiento.  
  
Como decía su padre: "El sentimiento es símbolo de debilidad y la palabra debilidad indica la falta del poder que tu y yo ansíamos"  
  
Las luces del castillo se fueron apagando, hasta que este casi no se distinguía en medio de la oscuridad de la noche, en su interior dos jóvenes permanecían despiertos, ambos llorando, Ginny y Draco...  
  
  
  
Aquella mañana Draco no bajo a desayunar con sus compañeros, puesto que debía aprovechar los escasos cincuenta minutos que este duraba para encontrar el despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
Corrió por las escaleras de la mazmorra, y subió después a grandes zancadas por las escaleras del ala Este, en menos de cinco minutos había llegado al segundo piso, ahora debía buscar el despacho de ese viejo chiflado...  
  
  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Bueno... ya he terminado el primer capitulo... en el que hago una pequeña doble introducción a la doble trama que tratará este Fan-Fic.  
  
Espero que os guste y que me deis vuestra opinión...  
  
Att: Víctor Sánchez firemanvictor@hotmail.com 


	2. La táctica Draco

LA MAGIA MÁS PODEROSA:  
  
Capitulo 2: La táctica Draco...  
  
  
El segundo piso jamás le había parecido tan grande! Debía encontrar como sea ese despacho, coger el libro y conseguir su recompensa... parecía tan sencillo, tan perfecto, tan utópico...  
  
Por fin! Allí estaba frente a la estatua de la que le habían hablado y descrito con tanto detalle, si... pensó, tenía que ser esta... Ahora simplemente debía utilizar el objeto que se le había otorgado para abrir la estatua, lo hizo rozar contra sus dedos, era una pequeña esfera semejante al cristal, solo debía lanzarla contra la estatua, de nuevo levantó la vista hasta la estatua, finalmente se decidió y lanzo la esfera con fuerza. Se produjo un pequeño chasquido y la estatua se deslizó casi de una forma imperceptible...  
  
La cara de Draco cambió drásticamente, en ella ya no había nerviosismo y sus pálidos labios, ahora dibujaban una sonrisa que le daba a su rostro una seguridad y una frialdad digna de la más maléfica de las criaturas.   
  
Entró en el despacho y comenzó a rastrear las estanterías con la mirada, al parecer lo que buscaba era algo así como un libro de cuentos que ocultaba un poderoso hechizo el titulo de la obra era "Historias del último hechicero", buscó frenético por las estanterías leyendo los títulos de todas y cada uno de las obras, de nuevo los nervios volvían a su cabeza, tenía muy poco tiempo Dumbledore estaría allí en cinco o diez minutos...  
  
  
Mientras en el comedor.......  
  
  
Sígueme Ginny- le dijo Dumbledore amablemente- creo que tengo justo lo que necesitas- añadió.  
  
Muchas gracias señor Director!! – le contestó.  
  
Después de diversas paradas por todo el castillo, saludos a diversos profesores y alumnos Ginny llegó, guiada por Dumbledore ante una preciosa estatua de una gárgola.  
  
Caramelo de limón –dijo casi en un susurro.  
  
Malfoy se sobresaltó! Su corazón latía con fuerza, y su rostro empalideció... la gárgola se movía de nuevo, había alguien fuera! Su mente se solo era capaz de concebir una sola idea, esconderse. Y así lo hizo en uno de los armarios que había dejado abiertos durante la búsqueda del libro, cerro la puerta lo más sigilosamente que pudo y cerrando los ojos deseo no estar allí, sin embargo era tarde, demasiado tarde....  
  
Bueno, pequeña... espero que no te moleste el desorden de este lugar- le dijo el amable anciano...  
  
No me molesta – le contestó la joven, mirando con perplejidad todos y cada uno de los maravillosos objetos que decoraban o no esa habitación...  
  
Draco, respiraba con dificultad, sudaba y prácticamente era incapaz de reconocer las palabras que fuera se pronunciaban ya que el retumbar de su sangre confundía los sonidos... sin embargo reconoció con claridad unas palabras...  
  
Vaya no lo encuentro –dijo Dumbledore...  
Supongo que habrá que usar la magia – añadió guiñando un ojo a Ginny.  
  
ACCIO "historias del último hechicero"- gritó   
  
Entonces una de las estanterías vibró, su puerta se abrió de forma repentina y de ella un libro salió a toda velocidad para ir a parar a las manos de Dumbledore.  
  
Aquí esta – dijo satisfecho   
Un precioso libro de cuentos – explicó mientras le entregaba el libro a Ginny.  
  
Es precioso – dijo Ginny acariciando sus tapas y observando las preciosas letras doradas de su portada...  
  
Draco, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... ese viejo chiflado le estaba dando un poderoso libro de hechicería a una niña...  
  
Lo es, si dijo Dumbledore, lo es...   
  
Sabes pequeña, tenías razón, nuestra biblioteca es muy rica en conocimientos y en historia mágica y muggle sin embargo, hemos dejado de lado a la fantasía, a los cuentos y novelas... creo que tu petición servirá para que me decida ha ampliar nuestra biblioteca- añadió Dumbledore  
  
Ginny con una amplía sonrisa digna de un ángel le respondió – me alegro muchísimo de oír eso!!  
  
Bueno, Ginny será mejor que nos vayamos tengo una cita en Gringotts esta mañana y tu clase de Herbología empieza en cinco minutos ...  
  
Si profesor, muchas gracias por el libro, se lo devolveré en cuanto lo haya leído...  
  
Tranquila pequeña, no corre prisa, solo debes prometerme algo..  
  
Claro dijo ella... ¿qué?  
  
Prométeme que no sacarás este libro fuera de los muros del castillo, allí donde mi magia puede controlarlo...  
  
No hay problemas profesor, lo prometo...  
  
  
Ambos salieron del despacho y con una sonrisa se despidieron para acudir a sus respectivas obligaciones...  
  
Draco, esperó unos cuantos minutos más en el armario, absorto en el miedo y en el castigo que le supondría su error...  
  
Finalmente salió del despacho y corrió a su primera clase...   
  
Aquel día se hizo interminable... Transformaciones, Pociones, Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Vuelo y Historia de la magia...  
  
Estaba agotado, tanto que decidió no ir a cenar aquella noche, llegó a su habitación y se dejo caer en la cama, olvidando por un instante los terribles acontecimientos del día, un instante que fue interrumpido por una grave voz...  
  
Malfoy! Incompetente!! ¿Donde esta el libro?....   
  
Yo... verás... entré en el despacho de Dumbledore y busqué el libro sin embargo este le fue entregado a una alumna... y yo casi fui descubierto... fue un lamentable infortunio...  
  
¿¿Infortunio?? –chilló la voz furiosa.   
INCOMPETENCIA!!! Diría yo!  
  
Draco intentando mantener la calma, le dijo, voy a conseguir ese libro!, lo haré puesto que deseo la recompensa que me ofreces más que nada en este mundo...  
  
La voz algo más relajada respondió, tu ambición te llevará lejos muchacho, muy lejos.... me recuerdas a mi hace mucho, mucho tiempo.... Recuerda quiero ese libro antes del final de este año, puesto que el ritual que contiene solo puede realizarse en esa transición...  
  
Lo tendrás...  
  
Solo una cosa más, cuando Dumbledore le entregó el libro a esa muchacha la convirtió en su depositaria, por ello, no podrás arrebatarle el libro hasta que ella no haya completado su lectura, tienes un meses para que termine de leer el libro, arrebatárselo y traérmelo...  
  
No hay problema, esa niña estúpida es fácil de manipular...  
  
De nuevo un pequeño estallido de luz indico la marcha del visitante, que produjo de nuevo la tranquilidad de Draco, el cual comenzó a pensar la forma de acercarse a esa maldita niña... iba a ser toda una obra de teatro, un reto pensó, mientras dibujaba una irónica sonrisa en su rostro...  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente....  
  
  
Draco se había hecho con diversos libros de fantasía y se movía a toda velocidad con ellos por el pasillo del tercer piso, estaba siguiendo a la pequeña Weasley esperando el momento en el que el terreno estuviera despejado...  
  
Se cruzó a toda velocidad con ella, arrojando todos los libros que cargaba y cayendo estrepitosamente contra el suelo, Ginny se sobresaltó al notar el golpe, sin embargo su sobresalto aumento cuándo vio el rostro del chico que estaba en el suelo...  
  
Yo... vaya... lo siento... – dijo Ginny balbuceando y esperando la respuesta horrible que Draco debía estar preparando.  
  
Para sorpresa de Ginny, Draco se levantó simulando aturdimiento y diciendo, no te preocupes, ha sido culpa mía, ¿te he hecho daño? –preguntó con el tono más amable que pudo emitir...  
  
Ginny totalmente enrojecida se agacho y comenzó a recoger sus libros y los de Draco, estoy bien, no me has hecho daño... – contestó tímidamente, sabes, jamás imagine que te gustaran los cuentos – añadió perpleja mientras leía los títulos de los libro que Draco cargaba ...  
  
Digamos que, la última vez que me vieron con uno de estos libros, se burlaron de mi, así que no comparto esta afición con demasiada gente... –dijo Draco, el cuál interpretaba su papel de una forma magistral. Se sentía orgulloso, de su crueldad y de sus efectos, ya está! –pensó – la he pillado!...  
  
Vaya! Dijo Draco cogiendo uno de los libros de Ginny y leyendo el título "Historias del último hechicero", este libro es una verdadera maravilla, una recopilación de cuentos de todas las épocas y temáticas, quizás podrías prestármelo, cuándo lo hayas terminado...  
  
Por supuesto -dijo Ginny, casi sin ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos continuó...  
Verás ahora iba al salón de lectura del cuarto piso, para empezar a leerlo, te ... te gustaría venir conmigo? Podríamos leerlo juntos...  
  
Claro!!! -dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
A continuación cogiendo los libros de Ginny, le dijo vamos... yo te llevaré todo esto...  
  
En escasos minutos ambos estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la preciosa sala, leyendo la introducción de la primera historia...  
  
"En un lugar perdido en el tiempo y el espacio se habló de un hechicero, el último de una raza de grandes magos, que .... [...]"  
  
Malfoy escuchando la melosa voz de Ginny sonrió, y dio por iniciado su magnifico plan, la muy estúpida había caído en su red...  
  
Sin embargo algo en sus ojos, le inquietaba su forma de mirarle, una mirada profunda y sincera... una mirada que expresaba algo que ni su mente calculadora ni su frío corazón podían desentramar...  
  
Fin del segundo capitulo!!!  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
  
Espero que os haya gustado este segundo capítulo y que me escribaís muchos reviews!!  
Un saludo a todos!!  
  
  
Att: Víctor Sánchez (firemanvictor@hotmail.com) 


	3. Algo está cambiando

LA MAGIA MÁS PODEROSA:  
  
Capitulo 3: Algo está cambiando...  
  
ANTES DE COMENZAR:  
  
Quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi mejor amiga Lucia (Noel), una simpatiquísima chica, que siempre está allí, cuándo la necesito. Con la que siempre se puede hablar, confiar y contar para lo que sea. Una amiga que probablemente no me merezca... De corazón muchas gracias!  
  
Y AHORA SÍ, EMPEZAMOS!!!:  
  
Era ya el tercer día que Ginny y Draco se reunían en la desierta sala de lectura del cuarto piso, el ritmo de lectura era inmejorable y ya llevaban más de 80 páginas leídas, en cuestión de seis o siete días el libro estaría terminado y Draco por fin tendría su recompensa...  
  
Los pensamientos de Draco fueron interrumpidos por una suave voz - te toca Draco..  
  
Ohh vaya, lo siento, me despiste - le dijo a Ginny  
  
Dime una cosa Draco...¿ por qué? ¿Por qué has pasado de insultarme cada vez que te encontrabas conmigo a esto..? leer aquí, durante horas... - dijo Ginny, mientras miraba a Draco con una ojos capaces de atravesar la mascara de arrogancia del muchacho...  
  
Por un momento, su papel se quebrantó, su interpretación no estaba preparada para una pregunta así...  
  
Yo... verás...no se que decir........ es...  
  
Supongo que, no puedes decírmelo verdad, seguro que ganas algo con esto... pero la verdad..., la verdad es que me da igual, la verdad es que... me gusta estar aquí contigo...  
  
De nuevo Draco, se quedo sin una respuesta prefabricada para la ocasión, que demonios, pasaba con esa chica, acaso sabía algo?, sabía el verdadero poder del libro...? No! -pensó, es imposible...  
  
A mi... también me gusta estar contigo - mintió con descaro y desgana  
  
La chica se ruborizó y guardó silencio. Ya era hora de que se callase! - pensó Draco mientras comenzaba a leer...  
  
Al día siguiente durante la comida....  
  
Vaya!! - exclamo Crabbe!  
  
Sí es la pequeña pecosa... - contestó Goyle siguiéndole el juego y echándole una mirada a Malfoy...  
  
Ginny se giró y vio a Crabbe a Goyle y a Draco prácticamente invisible rodeado por semejantes moles de grasa ... sin embargo pudo distinguir sus brillantes ojos azules observándola, ella le devolvió una mirada suplicante, la cuál Draco interpretó de inmediato...  
  
Callaos, estúpidos!! - chilló mientras le daba un fuerte golpe a cada uno...  
  
Pero, Draco de que vas? - exclamó Goyle sorprendido  
  
Largate!, largaos! Los dos! Ya hablaremos...  
  
Mirándose mutuamente Crabbe y Goyle, se dirigieron a las mazmorras presos aún de la sorpresa y con la espalda dolorida, después del golpe...  
  
Gracias - dijo Ginny acercándose a Draco - tengo mucha prisa, nos veremos por la tarde - añadió mientras le besaba en la mejilla y le pellizacaba cariñosamente el estomago, sin esperar la respuesta del muchacho y sonrojada por su acción desapareció escaleras arriba...  
  
Draco quedo inmóvil unos instantes, estaba confuso, ni tan solo sabía porque había detenido a Crabbe y a Goyle, Por el libro - repetía, intentando convencerse a si mismo de algo de lo cuál ya no estaba seguro...  
  
Por otro lado estaba su gesto, ese beso que aún ardía en su mejilla, el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo cuando le pellizco... que demonios le estaba pasando??! ...que clase de hechizo le había lanzado esa pelirroja? Draco estaba empezando a perder el control, ni tan solo era capaz de insultarla para sus adentros... Que estúpido soy!! Maldición!  
  
Aquella tarde Draco leía a una velocidad insólita, tenía ganas de terminar con todo aquello de olvidarlo todo y a todos, sin embargo su presencia, tan cercana a su rostro resultaba embriagadora, y los destellos rojizos de su melena le desconcentraban, tanto que no sabía lo que leía, y que saltaba líneas de vez en cuando, sin embargo Ginny, tampoco se daba cuenta de ello, pues vivía hipnotizada de sus ojos azules, de su rostro, de su voz que a pesar de la forzada velocidad, a ella le parecía música...  
  
Aquella situación tan solo duró escasos minutos, la lectura pasó a un segundo plano, cuando Ginny, en una de las pausas de Draco, inició una conversación sobre ese día, lo cansada que estaba, etc... Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, sobre sus familias, sobre sus casas, incluso sobre su economía... Draco se sorprendía una y otra vez, reconocía su superioridad en todos los aspectos, familia más poderosa, casa infinitamente más grande, una cámara llena de oro en Gringotts, sin embargo a Ginny no parecía importarle, ella era feliz, tenía algo que Draco no podía ver, tocar ni robar... algo que Draco no comprendía, algo que dibujaba esa sonrisa, mientras el pensaba en todo aquello...  
  
te pasa algo? Te estoy aburriendo, verdad??... lo siento - le dijo Ginny.  
  
Draco vio la decepción en sus ojos, la facción que sustituyo a su sonrisa, vio como ese algo se marchaba de su rostro, y por alguna razón, a él le dolió casi tanto como a ella, y se sintió culpable... sintió que no debía, es más que no podía dejarla así...  
  
NO!! Por favor, sigue... me gusta oirte hablar - le contestó, con un tono que a el mismo le sorprendió...  
  
De nuevo esa luz en su mirada, esa frescura en su voz, esa magia desconocida, devolvió la alegría a su rostro...  
  
Sin embargo esa vez Draco pudo sentirlo en el mismo, pudo sentir su cambio, pudo sentir el efecto de sus palabras y pudo sentir, que la alegría que emanaba de su sonrisa, se introducía en su interior, le gustaba aquello, aquel silencio, aquella mirada y aquella felicidad al mirarla...  
  
Sabes? Estás preciosa cuándo sonríes, no deberías dejar de hacerlo... - Dijo Draco con un impulso, que de nuevo se salía de su papel...  
  
Ella no respondió, y amplió su sonrisa, enrojeciendo por completo... mientras la distancia que les separaba en el sofá disminuía en cada instante...  
  
Draco de nuevo intentaba recuperar el control, el libro pensó, no te olvides del libro, la recompensa... el castigo... el sufrimiento, que poseía de nuevo su rostro...  
  
Ginny de nuevo vio, en su rostro ese sufrimiento, sin embargo no era capaz de articular palabras para ayudarle, Ginny sufría con el dolor de Draco tanto como Draco disfrutaba de la alegría de Ginny...  
  
Quisiera... quisiera poder ayudarte - susurró Ginny, que ya había recorrido la distancia que aún les separaba en el sofá...  
  
No puedes - contestó Draco que ya había olvidado por completo su papel, su interpretación...  
  
Cuéntamelo, deja que intente ayudarte... por favor... yo no quiero, verte así... - le susurró...  
  
Draco se imaginó lo que pasaría si se lo contaba, imaginó de nuevo la decepción de Ginny, sin embargo no fue eso lo que le detuvo, sino lo que le haría EL a Ginny si está se intrometía en los asuntos del libro, vió por un instante su muerte, y sintió por un instante su sensación de culpa y de pérdida....  
  
Yo... no puedo... no debo contartelo...  
  
Ginny, impotente ante un rostro al que no podía ayudar, le acarició una mejilla y se dejó caer sobre el hombro de Draco...  
  
A él ese gesto le reconfortó, estar cerca de ella... rozar su piel...  
  
Dejando caer su cabeza sobre la melena de la chica, permitió que las lagrimas que le atormentaban brotarán de sus ojos y recorrieran su rostro, permitió que la máscara que había llevado desde que era un niño desapareciese, permitió por primera vez que otros conocieran sus sentimientos y sus temores....  
  
Sin lugar a dudas ALGO HABÍA CAMBIADO....  
  
NOTAS DEL AUTOR:  
  
Vaya, vaya!! Ya he terminado el tercer capitulo!!! (no me lo creo ni yo...XDDD) La verdad es que no se que deciros, solo que me ha encantado escribir esta tercera parte y que espero que la escenita romántica no se os haga excesivamente larga!  
  
También me gustaría responder a todos los que me han escrito reviews!!  
  
Así que a: Draco, Jeru, Naty-Malfoy, Khaly, Ginny, Selena, Tomoyo, Lora y cómo no a Noel...  
  
De verdad, me siento súper feliz de que os guste mi relato y que utilicéis vuestro tiempo en escribirme reviews!! Muchas gracias!!!  
  
Solo espero no decepcionar a nadie!! A todos un cariñoso saludo!!  
  
Att: Victor Sánchez (firemanvictor@hotmail.com) 


End file.
